Minato Honami
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 167cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = 2014 - 2018 2019 |agency = Live Pro Inc. (2014 - 2015; 2019) Nippon Columbia (2016 - 2018) |labels = OTODAMA Records (2014 - 2015; 2019) Label The Garden (2016 - 2018) |group = Flower Notes |blog = Official Blog |acts = SeeDream, Flower Notes |joined = September 2, 2016 |group2 = SeeDream |joined2 = June 12, 2016 |graduated2 = |days = 1 Year, 4 Months, 19 Days |left2 = September 2, 2016 |days2 = 0 Years, 2 Months, 21 Days |debutsingle = Koibana |lastsingle = Let It Flow |graduated = January 20, 2018 |twitter = }}Minato Honami '(湊 帆洋) is a former singer under Label The Garden. She was a member and leader of Flower Notes. She was a member of SeeDream. She graduated from Flower Notes and Label The Garden on January 20, 2018 along with Hazuki Kotomi. With plans to retire from entertainment. Prior to joining Label The Garden, she was a member of the local idol group Fruity♥, along with Tsugawa Arika. It is based in Hokkiado, Japan. As of January 2019 she is a member of the group again. She graduated from the group again on May 31. Biography Early Life Minato was born on January 24, 1998 in Hokkaido, Japan. 2015 On November 20, Minato passed the Columbia Idol Auditioned 2015 along with Arimura Rina, Tsugawa Arika, Kawase Miko, Kimura Saya, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine. 2016 On April 8, it was announced that Minato was a member of Label The Garden alongside the other Columbia Idol Audition 2015 winners and 3 new girls: Nakajima Ayaka, Takahashi Mio, and Hazuki Kotomi."個性の種が芽吹く春、日本コロムビアアイドルレーベル「Label The Garden」始動！" (in Japanese & English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-04-08https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/718324725248864256 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-04-08 On June 12, it was announced that Kimura would join Label The Garden's first group seeDream. Along with Tsugawa Arika, Takahashi Mio, Kawase Miko, Hazuki Kotomi, Nakajima Ayaka, Kimura Saya, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine."コロムビア社内アイドルレーベル第1弾seeDream、「TIF」で初ライブ" (in Japanese). Oricon. 2016-06-13"Label The Garden’s First Idol Group seeDream to Appear at Tokyo Idol Festival 2016!" (in English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-06-13. On September 2, it was announced that Minato would debut in Label The Garden's first major label group Flower Notes alongside Kimura Saya, Takahashi Mio, Hazuki Kotomi, Nagasawa Yoshiho, and Fuji Aine.https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/771669880747663366 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-09-02. On September 16, it was announced that Minato would be the leader of Flower Notes with Hazuki Kotomi being the sub-leader."りーだー( ´﹀` )湊帆洋" (in Japanese). Minato Honami Line Blog. 2016-09-16 2017 On January 31, Minato had a birthday celebration during the [[Seven Seeds Vol.6 "Minato Honami Birthday Party"|''Seven Seeds Vol.6 "Minato Honami Birthday Party"]]'' live. On August 29, it was announced that Minato would go on Hiatus after starting from September 16 and until further notice due to her mental and physical health condition worsening."Flower Notes 湊帆洋 活動休止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Flower Notes Columbia Website. 2017-08-29 On December 1, Minato appeared for the encore part of [[Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.2" ～Koibana 1st Anniversary～|''Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.2" ～Koibana 1st Anniversary～]]'' live. It was announced that Minato would resume regular activities on December 17."「Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.2" 〜恋花 1st Anniversary〜」" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2017-12-01 2018 On January 7, Minato celebrated her 20th birthday with a birthday concert titled [[Seven Seeds Vol.27 ～Minato Honami Birthday Party～|''Seven Seeds Vol.27 ～Minato Honami Birthday Party～]].'' On January 16, during Flower Notes radio show ''Hana Akari ''it was announced that Minato would graduate from Flower Notes and Label The Garden on January 20 with Hazuki Kotomi. Her last live will be LIVE the Garden 017 & 018.LTG Twitter (in Japanese).LTG Twitter.2018-01-16. On December 23, it was announced that Minato would rejoin the local idol group Fruity♥ (フルーティー♥) as a 13 generation member. She was a previous 4 generation member from 2014 - 2015. 2019 On May 31, it was announced that Minato would graduate from Fruity due to health issues."フルーティー、ほなみん卒業のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Fruity Official Blog. 2019-05-31. Personal Life Family= She has a pet Yorkshire terrier named Love at her family home in Hokkaido. She also has a pet hedgegog. She has 3 older brothers. She also has a 2 year old niece and a 3 year old nephew."まんきつ( ´﹀` )湊帆洋"(in Japanese).Line Blog.2016-09-07. She calls her mom Mami-chan (まみちゃん). |-|Education= As of April 2016 she has graduated high school. |-|Friendships= * 'Kamiya Izumi: They are close friends. * Tsugawa Arika: They are good friends. |-|Name Meaning= Minato's given name "Honami", is sail (帆; ho) combined with open sea (洋; nami). Profile Stats= * Name: Minato Honami (湊 帆洋) * Nickname: * Birthday: * Birthplace: * Height: 167cm * Zodiac Sign: Aquarius * Blood Type: A * Label The Garden Status: ** 2016.04.08 Joins Label The Garden ** 2016.06.12 SeeDream member ** 2016.09.03 Flower Notes member ** 2018.01.20 Graduated * Fruity Color: Yellow (2014 - 2015; 2019 - Present) * LTG Groups: ** SeeDream (2016) ** Flower Notes (2016-2018) * Other Groups: ** Fruity♥ (2014-2015; 2019-) |-|Q&A= * Favorite Foods: spicy, salted fish, gizzard, pineapple. * Hobbies: collecting glass-works, embroidery. * Special Skills: sleeping anywhere. * Learning Language: Russian Works Radio * 2016.12.01 Katou Yuusuke no Yokohama Pop (加藤裕介の横浜ポップ) (with Takahashi Mio) * 2016.12.10 Negative ⇒ Positive (ネガ⇒ポジ) (with Takahashi Mio and Nagasawa Yoshiho) * 2016.12.22 60TRY-bu (60TRY部) (with Takahashi Mio and Fuji Aine) Trivia * She is learning Russian. * Her niece and nephew call her Ho-chan (ほーちゃん) instead of Aunt. Honorary Titles See Also * Gallery:Minato Honami * List:Minato Honami Discography Featured in References External Links * Official Blog * Official Twitter * Cheerz Category:People from Hokkaido Category:Blood Type A Category:1998 Births Category:Aquarius Category:January Births Category:SeeDream Category:Flower Notes Category:2016 Additions Category:Minato Honami Category:SeeDream Formers Category:Leaders Category:1st Generation seeDream Category:2018 Departures Category:Flower Notes Graduates Category:Label The Garden Graduates Category:Former Local Idols Category:Former members who joined an Idol Group Category:Live Pro